


I Keep Seeing This Guy In My Dreams

by Wherever_Girl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other, Weird dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherever_Girl/pseuds/Wherever_Girl
Summary: The title explains it all. Kamoshida appears in my dreams sometimes. (Don't worry, they're not all bad-- just very bizarre).Basically listing it here because Tumblr is toxic and it was too long for Discord....am I the only one this has happened to?





	I Keep Seeing This Guy In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, no one slam me for this, because I have scrolled through this site and saw PLENTY of stomach-twisting fics written about the villain. Me listing dreams I've had about him is the LEAST strangest thing you'll find!
> 
> ...oh and hints of KamoShido for you shippers out there lol.

Alright, here’s the thing. Almost every time I get into a new fandom, I tend to have dreams about a particular character, often my favorite one(s). Fangface? I’d dream about the werewolf and Puggsy. Ni no Kuni? Definitely Swaine. Persona 3? Hellooo Junpei! Persona 4? Kanji Tatsumi, who else?

So here comes Persona 5. I haven’t played the game, but I got into the fandom because the characters seemed cool (I was torn between Ryuji or Yusuke for my main husbando), and Tumblr seemed to unload a lot of spoilers. You would THINK I’d be dreaming about one of my bois, or a scene from the game, or heck even the fluffin’ cat!

But who shows up in my dreams instead?

…Hey, you read the title and tags.

For some reason, Kamoshida kept appearing in my dreams.

And now for the pure sake of insanity, I share them with you!

*note: I’m posting these in the order I can best remember*

**Dream #1: Drugged at the Club**

So this sounds kind of like something from the game. The villain is at a night club and plans on drugging a girl.

However, the Phantom Thieves intervene *somehow* and Kamoshida is the one who ends up spiked.

Skip to the next morning where he wakes up in bed… with Shido.

(All I can think of is that scene from the movie _White Chicks. …_One of my friends said Shido would be the one in the wheelchair XD)

**Dream #2: Just Chatting. **

In most of my dreams, contrary to what you may think, Kamoshida isn’t always a villain. (actually it’s pretty rare when he is!)

This dream was pretty chill. We were just sitting outside one night on a patio or balcony, and just talking. I don’t know what the conversation was about--- for all I know, we were probably talking about Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure or pineapples. I just know that in the dream it was a decent chat.

Me: So… what’s your favorite color?

Kamoshida: Don’t laugh, but its pink.

Me: Uh… lets change the subject!

**Dream #3: Wreck-It Ralph Ending Parody**

*Spoilers here, folks*

So in this dream I had the role of Vanellope, and had become a princess. Shido and Kamoshida, apparently, were bullies to me because they were freaking out. Here’s how it went…

Me: Tut tut, everyone. I hereby decree that everyone who harassed me shall be…

*the two wait anxiously*

Me: …Executed.

Both: What?! D8

Me: I’m kidding! …Shido, stop crying.

Shido: *tears gushing out* I can’t! It won’t stop!

Me: …Okay, seriously--- you two have to kiss.

Both: WHAT?!

Me: DO IT!

(The two shut their eyes and lean forth to kiss… though open their eyes last second, turn away, and throw up).

…And that, boys and girls, is how KamoShido became my OTP.

**Dreams #3 and #4: A Very Brief Cameo.**

So these ones are put together because Kamoshida only appeared for a brief moment.

In the first one, I was leaving one of my niece’s basketball games; he was in the crowd leaving after the game was over with and we just waved at each other. (the dream was mainly about me beating up a teenager with my shoe for stealing a bag of chips from my niece by a vending machine).

The second one I was asleep in a field on an overcast, windy day, my dogs nearby. I was just lying there, wrapped up in a fluffy warm blanket, enjoying the cool breeze and drifting off. Kamoshida ended up walking over and shaking my shoulder, telling me it was time to get up.

**Dream #5: …Holy Crud, Bulat Is In This Dream!**

This dream felt like an AU setting of the game. In it, rather than Mishima being tormented, Akira/Ren is actually subjected to Kamoshida’s abuse; in a way that (by some means of dream logic) the protag was forced to hold a set of keys out of reach of one of the gym teacher’s victims while they were being beaten.

Afterward, Akira/Ren is in the bathroom, sobbing about it and ends up cursing Kamoshida’s name out loud; however Bulat (from Akame ga Kill!) happens to be in there--- why he’s a student idk--- and demands what Akiren knows about the gym teacher’s abuse.

They meet at this café or something (different than LeBlanc) where several more students are there; after hearing Akiren’s story they all start devising plans on how to take the gym teacher down. (We get a brief view of Kamoshida at home watching a news report of the protag being arrested; for some reason he’s got a smug grin… and an Ann body pillow. Yikes 0_0)

The dream ends with Akiren sitting with Ann and Ryuji; someone brings up that the real reason Kamoshida broke Ryuji’s leg was because he heard Ann had a crush on the track star. “I-I mean, I have a crush on her,” Ryuji awkwardly stated. Ann was sitting right next to him but apparently didn’t hear because she didn’t respond.

(okay how many of you are making that last part into a fanfiction?!)

**Dream #6: Ummm… okay no this was a nightmare. **

Ok this one is lewd so I’m skipping it. All I’m saying is I’m GLAD I was spared details.

**Dream #7: Yandere OC?!**

In this dream… I dreamt I gave him an OC. A yandere to be specific.

On the bright side, she intercepted the incident with Shiho; she met up with her and Mishima outside his office and was like. “Nuh uh. You guys scram. I got this.”

…holy crud now I’m thinking of an AU where the yandere gets after the Phantom Thieves for getting him sent to jail. What is up with my brain?!

(…and yes, I would make her sound like Markiplier just for the lolz)

**Dream #8: Persona Q2 spoiler?**

I had this dream while the game was still in progress.

It was about the teens watching a trailer for _Kamoshidaman_. In the trailer, he touched down on a building surrounded by news reporters, and kissed a mystery-woman whose back was to the audience. According to the dream, the teams had to stop the movie before the kiss scene (because Ann got sucked in and would be in the woman’s place) , otherwise it would be game over.

…I got the game now. No spoilers, I want to see how close it is to the actual plot!

**Dream #9: He Has Daughters! And they took pictures of us T_T**

I don’t know how to explain this dream.

I was staying at this hotel or apartment with several other animated characters. Apparently it had been a long day or long night and everyone slept in this enormous suite, and Kamoshida and I (both unknowingly) crashed on the same bed.

The next morning, his daughters (yes you read that right) were standing by the bedside giggling. We wake up and find that we’re in a spooning position.

Calm down! Nothing happened, it was just cuddling!

…The girls ended up taking pictures and showing everyone. I was embarrassed but Kamoshida wasn’t letting it get to him and joked about it a little. Swaine and Puggsy were there *I think* and made remarks.

The dream ended with me at a table reading a book, and Kamoshida walked by and--- just for lolz--- kissed me on top of my head. I buried my face in my book groaning like an embarrassed teenage daughter.

…I swear if that picture ends up online, those chibis are gonna get it T_T

**Dream #10: Comfort**

This dream doesn’t really have much of a reason. I don’t quite remember it too clearly.

Either he was crying, I was crying, or we were both crying… either way we were hugging each other in comfort.

**Dream #11: …Anyone Remember Dexter’s Laboratory?**

So there’s this episode of Dexter’s Laboratory where the family’s car breaks down and they have to stay at a diner while it gets repaired; during their stay the dad ends up in an arm-wrestling match, and Dexter builds him a mechanical arm to help his chances.

In the dream… Kamoshida was the dad, Shido had the mom role, Goro was the son and I was the daughter! (I don’t understand it either)

It started at the part where we entered the diner and ordered ‘hamhawks’ (I THINK Junpei was playing the waitress but I’m not too sure…?), and ‘Kamoshidad’ went over to the jukebox to play some different music; just like the episode it throws off Earl’s concentration in an arm-wrestling match (Earl was this big roughneck dude who never lost a single match). Rather than doing what he did in the ep, here he just spat on Kamoshida’s food.

He decided to be the bigger man… though he went to a back room to gripe a bit, Shido having to calm him down. Goro and I were still at the table--- I was poking my hamhawk because I think it moved, and it had a bird-leg attached to it.

Shido was on his way outside, with Earl leaving in front of him--- and the dude just slams the door right in Shido’s face (basically just like the episode). Kamoshida got PISSED, and stormed up to the guy. “NO ONE slams a door in my wife’s face!” he shouted.

The dream kinda looped from there, mainly just that last scene repeating—there were a few changes each time like other Persona characters being in the diner and stuff or my boyfriend being in Goro’s place, but it was mainly that scene in particular.

**Dream #12: Catherine… if designed like ‘Legend of Zelda’. **

In this oddball dream, I dreamt Kamoshida had Vincent’s role in _Catherine… _only rather than climbing towers, instead he had to navigate through a dungeon like you’d see in _Ocarina of Time_.. and for some reason he was wearing pink boxers decorated with yellow ducks and white bunnies.

It cut to me playing the game, and he was sitting right beside me.

(actual dialog in the dream)

Me: So… what’s with the Easter-styled underwear?

Kamoshida: *facepalming* I think one of the creators was gay. >_<

**Dream #13: Getting Roasted by Khunbish**

Hey, my pirate-beau from Ni no Kuni II makes an appearance here! :D

Basically they were just insulting each other’s noses.

Khunbish: Eggplant!

Kamoshida: Pickle!

Khunbish: …Pickle?

Kamoshida: *head low* I don’t know…

(Later in the dream!)

Some Bandits: Isn’t that the cucumber guy?

Khunbish: Actually, I’m a pickle. *knocks them out*

(idk maybe I was just hungry before bed)

**Dream #14 and #15: Scrolling through Fanart (And One Was Fluffy!)**

I think my dreams get too literal sometimes.

I was scrolling through DeviantArt and saw a bunch of Kamoshida fanart, so that’s probably what triggered this dream: in it some art was raunchy, bizarre, and in another he was a devil-naga trying to seduce the protagonist…? 0_o

In a separate dream, it was a well-drawn picture that seemed like an AU type of story. In the top panel, Kamoshida was talking to Mishima (my cinnamon roll!) with his hands on his shoulders and a smile on his face, like he was proud of him for something; and in the bottom panel he was hugging him. (holysnapalternateuniversewhereheisnotadickandisagoodmentortohim!)

...and yes, I did draw him as a naga for the heck of it after I woke up XD *I’m still stuck on that phase, shut up!*

**Dream #16: He Can’t Watch The Lion King**

Basically this dream mentioned he can’t watch _The Lion King _because he always cries at the scene where Mufasa dies.

I mean he’s not the only one, but it was still random.

**Dream #17: Having Coffee with the Villains (plus more KamoShido!)**

In THIS dream, Kamoshida and Shido were having coffee at my house and we were talking about how a few fans of the game claim Shido’s role lacks a bit of depth whereas the gym teacher is considered more villainous.

Kamoshida explained that he was intentionally supposed to be the main bad guy, having arrived on the set first; however after Shido came in and auditioned, they decided he could have the role and Kamoshida could be the first boss.

(actual dream dialog)

Me, to Kamo: So, you were just early, huh?

Shido: No, that was just on our wedding night.

*I stifle my mouth and almost fall over laughing; Kamoshida chokes on his coffee*

…I wish the conversation continued from there XD

**Dream #18: ATF! NOOOO!**

This one was awkward. >_<

In this dream, which took place in manga format, Kamoshida was an actual king and was cursed as a monster (different looking from his Shadow Boss form), and in order to break the curse someone had to love him blah blah blah…

But why, OH WHY, did it have to be Anti-Twilight Forever?! (aka my OC twin brother who appears in my fics from time to time)

The two met, and the manga did that whole ‘fade to black’ thing, then in the end Kamoshida was human again. The end. I need a shower.

**Dream #19: One Heck of a Crossover! **

Okay this one is long and includes a lot of characters, but Kamoshida was still in it so it counts!

In the dream we were in the _Legend of Zelda _universe, only Evan, Roland and Lofty (from Ni no Kuni 2) were there; Lofty was in his dragon form but was going berserk for some reason! While everyone was trying to help him, Toothless (HTTYD) started acting strange next but managed to snap out of it.

Cut to me; for some reason, I was evacuating some kids (I think it was my nieces and nephews?) out of a cave or house. Toothless, in his right senses again, helps me out by carrying them across Lake Hylia to safety. I, due to dream logic, end up having to swim.

Suddenly Puggsy (Fangface) is swimming towards me, but has a weird look in his eye. I try to swim away, but I suck at swimming (truth irl) and he pulls me under trying to drown me! Swaine (Ni no Kuni 1) sees us and dives in.

I pass out underwater, but a portal opens as my fan-fic ego WG opens a portal and drags me through. Kamoshida (Ah, there he is!) shows up and claims I need CPR.

Suddenly (in another dimension) WG and Kamoshida--- against all laws of logic--- are watching all this on a laptop screen.

WG (cringing): Oh PLEASE don’t tell me he does it!

Kamoshida (disgusted): Oh, HELL no!

Meanwhile, Puggsy surfaces just in time for Swaine to catch up… and the thief either punches him or shoots him. Either way he snaps Pugs out of it!

**Dream #20 and #21: He Protecc?? **

The first dream happened after I watched a Jacksepticeye lets play of _Sally Face. (_The game creeped me out and I actually skipped the ending because it was getting too dark for me.) But in the dream I had, I was in a building with Kamoshida, hiding from either cultists or zombies; I was lying on the ground and he was crouched over me, calmly telling me not to move or make a sound. *this one actually sounds like a good story to write tbh*

In the second, I was in an epic anime fight with some villain, and I was… getting the crap beat out of me. The foe left several gashes in my body, and was about to deliver the killing blow… when a volleyball ends up colliding with his face and knocking him back! I look over, and Kamoshida is standing there--- he smiles at me, but gives the other guy one heck of a glare.

Hey, if that sounds like the most oddball dream, you obviously missed the rest of the list!

**Dream #22 (holy snap, 22?! Man alive, what is up with my brain?!): I Drew Him And His Kids.**

Okay if any of you have read my _I’m A Naga!? _story, in it I mention that behind the scenes/offset of the game, Kamoshida is a single dad with 3 kids.

And in this dream I drew a picture of them.

…then I woke up and drew it for real. (Comment if you want to see it!)

**Dream #23: He Was A Boss In Luigi’s Mansion?! 0_o**

It was like Luigi’s mansion.

Only one level involved going to a beach.

King Kamoshida was there as the boss. And his speedo had a picture of a kitty on it (which almost looked like Mona!)

Idk I think it’s because in _Luigi’s Mansion 3_ one of the ghosts throws volleyballs at you. But anyway, sorry for the nightmare fuel!

**Dream #24: He and Puggsy Hug?!?!**

Not sure if this actually happened, but I THINK I dreamt he and Puggsy hugged.

…

Mew.

**Dream #25: An AMV?!**/****

In this dream, I was on YouTube and found a short amv that featured him checking me out. 

I haven't been able to listen to "Bad Romance" the same way since. 

**If I have any more dreams (or remember some I might have forgotten), I’ll probably update this list. Or delete it if I get too much negative feedback.** **(Edit: But holy shit, 25 dreams?! And I’m not sure if that’s all of them! AUGH!)**

** **** **

**…I don’t know what I ate before bed, either :P**

** **** **

**Author's Note:**

> *drums fingers impatiently*
> 
> okay but why aren't Ryuji and/or Yusuke appearing in my dreams this much!?


End file.
